Pangeran Dalam Kegelapan
by SEIN-Girl
Summary: Fic Ke-2 w


"**Pangeran Dalam Kegelapan"**

Disclaimer: Cerita sedikit NYONTEK -_-" yg penting Narutonya Punya Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Kushina Minato  
>Genre : RomanceMystery  
>Rated : K-<br>Warning : Typo(s), AU, OOC, O Maksudnya apa ? Tulisan ini saya CoPas loh =="

**A/N** : Terima Kasih Reviews-nya kakak~

Aku senang baru kali ini dapat Komentar yg begini, bisanya Cuma "bagus2…" aja ^^"

Maaf kalau tanda bacanya tidak menentu ^^" jujur saja nilai bahasa saia di bawah KKM -_-"

Nah… ini Fic ke-2 ku~

Sebenarnya nama tokoh di Fic ini di buat seperti karakter Naruto karena kehabisan nama. Hehe…

Okeh…

Selamat Membaca :D

**..::KushiKaze::..  
><strong> 

"Bangunlah, matahari pagi yang cerah telah datang menjemputmu…" Ia mengucapkan selamat pagi.

Aku tersenyum, lalu membuka mataku. Tapi semuanya sama saja. Gelap, tampa seberkas cahayapun. Ya, inilah duniaku. Aku berharap, saat pagi datang, aku akan dapat melihat burung-burung yang bertebangan dengan tetes embun di atas dedaunan. Itu adalah hal yang biasa bagi anak normal, tetapi merupakan impian bagiku.

Perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Kushina. Umurku 14 tahun minggu depan. Yah, aku memang berbeda dengan kalian. Yang memiliki sesuatu yang tidak ku miliki.

Hari ini hari minggu. Aku tidak perlu bersiap-siap ke sekolah. Aku duduk di meja belajarku, sambil meraba-raba huruf braile yang ada didepanku. Aku lebih senang membaca buku daripada berjalan-jalan. Bukannya karena aku takut tersesat, tapi aku takut kejadian dulu

terulang lagi…

….…

Saat aku sedang berjalan-jalan, beberapa anak kecil menghampiri ku. Aku dapat merasakan tatapan mereka yang mengejek. Kemudian mereka tertawa dan berteriak.

"Orang buta ! Orang buta !" Bahkan mereka melempariku dengan batu-batu kecil. Sejak saat itulah aku lebih suka mengurung diri di kamarku.

Aku butuh teman, hingga akhirnya Minato datang. Aku tidak tahu siapa dia. Saat pertamakali aku mengenalnya, ia berkata, "Aku hanya ada untuk kamu, Kushina. Karena itu, aku minta kau tidak mengatakan kepada siapapun tentangku…"

Sejak saat itulah kami berteman. Minato selalu membangunkanku dengan kata-kara bijaknya. Minato juga selalu ada saat aku sendirian di dalam kamar. Mama selalu pulang malam. Aku tahu mama selalu berusaha keras agar dapat membiayai operasi mataku. Ah, seandainya saja Papa masih ada…

Aku menutup pintu kamar sambil tersenyum.

"Minato… Kau ada di mana ?"

"Aku ada di sini. Kau tampak sedang bahagia…"

"Ya, tadi mama bilang aka nada hadiah special untukku minggu depan. Dan aku berharap mama akan menghadiahkanku surat keterangan dari dokter agar mataku bisa di operasi…"

Sunyi. Tidak ada jawaban.

"Minato ? Apa kau tidak senang ?"

"Oh, aku senang mendengarnya. Hanya saja… aku takut kau tidak mau mengenalku lagi nantinya."

"Minato, kau tak perlu khawatir. Siapapun kamu, darimanapun asalmu, aku tidak akan peduli. Kau adalah sahabat terbaikku…"

"Kau akan berkata lain nanti. Percayalah…"

"Minato, kau ada dimana ?"

"Di kasurmu…"

Aku berjalan ke kasur ku. Karena sudah terbiasa, aku tidak takut untuk berjalan. Tetapi aku tersandung sesuatu yang tidak ku ketahui. Dan merasakan seseorang telah memelukku. Erat...Erat… Dan dalam sekejap kehangatanyapun lenyap tampa jejak.

"Dunia itu indah. Tapi ingatlah, jangan terjebak oleh keindahan dunia…"

"Minato…" Sunyi. Tak ada jawaban. Kemana Laki-laki itu ? Dan… Siapa dia ?

…...

Satu minggu berlalu…

Hari ulang tahunku yang sepi, hanya ada aku dan ibuku saja.

"Kushina, Mama menghadiahkan mu sesuatu yang mungkin kau inginkan selama ini. Hanya saja nanti siang kau mendapatkannya…"

"Iya…"

Aku meniup lilin ulang tahunku, yang tidak ku ketahui bentuknya. Aku hanya bisa merasakan kue buatan mama yang sangat lezat. Dan aku meminta sepotong lagi dan ku bawa ke kamar. Tujuannya kalian tahu bukan ? Ya, benar untuk Minato sahabatku.

…

"Minato, kau ada di sini ?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Sunyi tak berorang.

"Minato…"

"Ada apa Kushina ?"

"Aku membawakan mu kue buatan mama ku… Kau mau ?"

"Tidak usah. Kau makan saja kue mu itu." Suaranya terdengar kesal. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa begitu ?

"Minato, Kau marah kepadaku ?"

Lagi-lagi hal yang sama terulang. Sunyi tanpa jawaban laki-laki tersebut.

….

Aku terbaring di sebuah kasur. Suara alat-alat terdengar di telingaku. Aku takut. Kemudian beberapa orang suster dan dokter berbicara, tapi aku tidak dapat mendengarkannya lagi. Aku merasa mengantuk. Lalu aku pun terlelap.

Aku tak tahu apakah aku dalam keadaan sadar atau tidak. Yang jelas aku merasa tubuhku ringan. Suasana begitu sunyi. Aku merasa takut. Badanku terasa dingin.

"Kushina, ini aku Minato," Tiba-tiba aku merasakan seseorang memelukku erat. "Jangan takut, tenanglah. Sebentar lagi kau akan bisa melihat. Kau akan menjadi anak normal. Kau akan tahu bagaimana indahnya bunga di taman dan birunya langit. Aku tahu kau adalah anak yang baik. Jangan lupakan mereka yang pernah senasib denganmu. Ingatlah betapa sulitnya hidup dalam kegelapan…"

Setelah itu kembali sunyi…

"Kau sudah siap ? sebentar lagi kau bisa melihat."

"Ya, Dokter. Aku Cuma terlalu senang."

Aku tertawa kecil. Jantungku berdebar kencang. Mama menggenggam tanganku.

Dokter melepas perbanku, lalu aku mendengar suara gunting. Perbanku mulai di buka. Aku merasa kepalaku terasa ringan. Berlapis-lapin perban lepas dari kepalaku.

"Buka matamu perlahan…"

Hatiku berdebar. Dan perlahan lahan… aku melihat seberkas cahaya. Lalu makin lama semuanya tampak jelas, dan lebih jelas.

Kulihat wajah wanita cantik dengan wajahnya yang keibuan. Apakah dia…

"Mama ?"

"Oh, Tuhan, kau bisa melihat, anakku,.." Mamaku memelukku. Aku tahu beliau menangis.

"Terimakasih dokter…"

Dokter itu tersenyum.

"Berterimakasihlah kepada Tuhan Kushina… Tuhan yang telah memberimu penglihatan ini…"

Aku kembali ke rumah dengan keadaan bahagia. Lalu aku teringat sesuatu. "Minato…"

"Kau ingin melihatnya ? Dia ada di kamarmu…"Kata Mama.

Aku berlari ke kamarku dan berharap bisa bertemu dengan Minato. Tapi… Aku tidak melihat siapapun di kamar, hanya ada… BONEKA ? Boneka pangeran yang tertidur di kasurku. Aku tanpa sadar melihat sesuatu yang aneh di cermin. Wajahku yang tidak ku ketahui ternyata cantik dan manis. Itu yang di katakan Minato. Ketika aku berbalik. Seorang laki-laki sebaya denganku yang duduk di kasur menatap mata ku.

"Minato ? Kau Minato ?"

Dia hanya terdiam, sesaat kemudian aku menghampirinya. Duduk di sebelahnya dan… Aku tidak melihat tubuh manusia di cermin. Hanya ada aku dan boneka di sampingku. Tapi saat melihat ke sebelahku, laki-laki itu tertunduk.

"Selamat tinggal Kushina… Kita akan bertemu lagi nanti…"

"Minato…"

Dia memelukku…

Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi…

Aku menutup mata dan…

Hilang…

….

Sekarang umurku sudah 15 tahun. Aku sudah sekolah seperti anak normal lainnya. Sekarang sudah masuk tahun ajaran baru.

"Hari ini kalian akan berteman dengan murid baru… Silahkan masuk…" Kata sensei dengan senyum Narsisnya.

Masuklah seorang anak laki-laki yang sepertinya…

"Aaa…. Mi…Minato !" Entah mengapa kata-kata tersebut ku teriakkan. Sampai semua murid melihatku.

"Umm Kushina hebat bisa menebak nama anak baru dari luar negeri.."Sensei tersenyum.

"Apa ? Benarkah ?"

"Perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Minato.. Salam kenal…." Logat bahasanya memang lebih mirip orang luar negeri dari pada jepang.

Lalu dia menyambung kata-kata perkenalannya tadi.."Umurku 1 tahun lebih tua dari pada kalian.."

"Kenapa ?" Kata anak perempuan yg duduk di sebelah ku.

"Karena, aku Koma (Tidak Sadarkan Diri) selama 1 tahun…"

"Apa ?"

Boneka itu adalah Roh !

Minato sahabatku adalah ROH ?

…**The End**…

Thank's telah ingin membaca Fic-ku ^^ 

Salam manis dari ku… :D

SEIN-Girl


End file.
